Good Feeling
by I'mThatGirlYouCan'tShutup
Summary: READ ME! jude is coming back from tour, how will things be with everybody. jamie? ...tommy?
1. Catch Me If You Can

Jude was walking off the plane she couldn't wait to see everybody again. She spotted Tommy. She smiled as she walked towards him. He saw her and also smiled. "Hey girl" said Tommy. "Hey Tommy" Jude said while getting up on her tiptoes to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

She noticed that nobody else was there. Not Jamie not Kat nor E.J. or G (Georgia) not even her mom or dad. And of course not Sadie but she wasn't surprised at this, she knew Sadie would still be in Europe. But however she was surprised Tommy was there, only Tommy, and especially Tommy. She thought Tommy would still be in Europe with Sadie. Obviously, she was wrong. "Tommy? Why aren't you in Europe with Sadie?" "That's a story for another time, right now everybody's waiting for you." He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her to his viper.

He took her to her house to drop off her things and change. It was a nice day so they decided to walk to g major. "Remind me again why I have to go to g major?" she asked annoyed. " Lol you make it almost impossible to keep a secret from you." " So tell me!" "Lol I said almost." Jude groaned. Tommy smiled, she was still the same Jude that left for tour. "What are you smiling at over there Quincy?" " The tour didn't change you one bit." He said proudly. She smiled then got on the balls of her feet and whispered something into Tommy's ear. She started walking backwards waiting for him to process what she had said. Tommy looked confused "_Catch me if you can?"_ Tommy thought. He then realized she wanted to get her mind off of whatever was going on at g major and to have a little fun. Jude turned around and started running, Tommy ran after her. After a block or two Tommy finally caught up "tag! Your it!" Tommy shouted. Jude started to run after him, she tackled him like a football player. Little did the two know that they weren't alone. In the bushes sat a woman… a woman with a camera. Soon pictures of their whole walk would be in the tabloids (oh and don't forget the misleading words at the bottom! Those are the stars' favorites!) and they had no clue. They laughed as Jude was getting off of Tommy and continued to walk in the direction of g major.


	2. Behind The Curtain

Tommy and Jude entered g major. Everyone screamed. Jude gasped in excitement she thought she was coming here to start her second album right away. Everyone was there Jamie, Kat, E.J., G, her mom (Vick), her dad (Stuart), Darius, and even S to the H to the A to the Y! "_OMG!" _she thought. "_Shay flew in from his tour just to see me!" _Vick squeezed her "welcome back honey!" "Thanks mom its good to be home" replied Jude. Then Stuart came up to hug her "hey sweetie glad your home" "me too" Jude said a little stiffly to him. Then Jamie, I'm not going to describe it cause I'd bore you to tears with all this hugging and crap… lets just say it was kind of awkward with them. Jude broke up with Jamie while she was on tour. Then Kat then G then E.J. then D then… shay. "Hey shorty how you been?" "Great you?" "Fine" shay replied. Then, Jude couldn't help herself she just had to, "how's Eden?" "Shorty you know we split" "why?" "Eden was… well, turns out I really didn't like her" "oh" said Jude, she didn't know what else to say.

Then, Jude heard a clinking sound behind a curtain. "Um, ill see you later, I have to go see other people" "see ya shorty" …Jude started walking towards the curtain, she could have sworn she heard a guitar. She lifted up the heavy fabric. She couldn't help but grin. There sat Tommy, quest, and two other guys she didn't recognize. "Hey! You and Speiderman M.E. aren't supposed to be back tell tomorrow!" shouted Jude to quest. Quest started to laugh, Tommy groaned and walked over to her. "Come on get out of here" "but I wanna her you guys play something!" she protested. "No! Come on shoo! Get out!" "Tommy! Why can't I stay?" "Because" "I'm not leaving till you play a song or make me move" "Fine" Tommy picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She gave a little high pitched squeal.

He brought her over to G. "keep an eye on her" "why what happened?" "she found us behind the curtain" G laughed.


	3. The Fear

"Hunny, you don't want to hear 'em, they're awful!" "Doubt it" Jude, said annoyed. "You'll get to here us later… just like everyone else!" Tommy sort of yelled, "Whatever". Tommy walked away back behind the curtain while G tried to entertain Jude. It was hard; she wanted to here them play really bad.

A while later the stage curtains opened, and there was Tommy, quest, and two other guys. "Hey everybody! I'm Tom Quincy and we're going to play a few songs on Jude's behalf!" everybody cheered and clapped. Jude smiled and ran over to the edge of the stage (right in the front). "The first one we're going to play is called The Fear", there was clapping and cheering. Tommy started to sing…

"**All I wanted was the chance to say  
I would like to see you in the morning  
Rolling over just to have you there  
Would make it easy for a little bit longer  
But here  
Closer every year  
So near  
The fear is coming clear  
My dear  
The fear is here  
Hottest summer in a hundred years  
But summer didn't bother  
getting up this morning  
And so all the trees forgot to wake  
They were dropping all their leaves  
on the ground below them  
But here  
Closer every year  
So near  
The fear is coming clear  
My dear  
The fear is here  
All I wanted was the chance to say  
I would like to see you in the morning  
Rolling over just to have you there  
Would make it easy for a little bit longer  
Make it easy for a little bit longer  
Make it easy for a little bit longer  
Make it easy for a little bit longer  
Make it easy for a little bit longer  
Make it easy for a little bit longer**"

Tommy kept glancing in Jude's direction the whole song, trying not to make it too obvious but letting Jude know, he had written that for her. Tommy said his thank-yous and went back stage with the other guys, they weren't doing the next song for a while. Jude ran back stage as fast as she could and ran into the room Tommy was in. Jude smiled at him, "that was awesome" she complimented. Tommy smiled, "thanks". It was quiet neither of them knew what to say. Then Tommy spoke, "I was thinking about doing a solo album, I could still produce you, if you still want me to… if you still want me around." Jude smiled, "I plan on keeping you around forever." Then she leaned into him and kissed him. Then she backed away horrified realizing what she had done.


	4. U16 Girls

"Omg I'm so sorry!" Jude put her hands over her mouth in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she had just done. "Its ok-" Jude cut him off "I'm so, so sorry! I-" "Jude! It ok!" "No its not I'm so-" Jude was cut off by Tommy's lips crashing down on hers. "Finally, I found a way to shut you up" he said softly. Jude smiled. "But Jude I cant… I cant be with you" Jude stopped smiling her face looked like someone told her, her mom just died. …Speaking of her mom…

Vick walked into the room "is everything ok in here guys?" now guys you have to remember Vick is a woman so she's got pretty god damn good intuition. She didn't like them being in a room alone together. Jude couldn't find her voice so Tommy answered "yeah… just fine". "Ok well come on Jude some people are looking for you" "ok" Jude almost whispered.

A little while later Tommy and the other guys appeared back on the stage. "Hey guys" cheers and clapping blah, blah, blah boring! Ok back to the story, once again even though upset and heart broken Jude could be seen in the front row right up against the stage. "Our next song is called U16 girls" Tommy announced. Jude felt her throat tighten, they began to play…

"I met a girl in L.A.  
The million dollar kind  
She was all for all or nothing  
She was open all the time  
But when I called her number  
Her mother's on the line sayin'  
You've no business  
As God's my witness  
With a child as young as mine  
So make sure that she's old enough  
Before you blow your mind  
She may look like she knows enough  
But look in her eye  
And if so  
Let her go  
You'll let her down in style  
I met a girl in Paris  
She talked like Vera Lynn  
And her eyes were full of dew drop  
The moment I walked in  
She was awfully nice  
The kind that likes to win  
But if I'd been wiser  
A whole lot wiser  
Then I might have thought again  
So make sure that she's old enough  
Before you blow your mind  
She may look like she knows enough  
But look in her eye  
And if so  
Let her go  
You'll let her down in style  
So make sure that she's old enough  
Before you blow your mind  
She may look like she knows enough  
But look in her eye  
And if so  
Let her go  
You'll let her down in style"

Jude understood now he didn't want to make a mistake with her. It made her feel good but bad knowing that he probably wouldn't be hers till she was at least eighteen. Three hours later Jude was walking out of g major the party had ended; almost everybody was already gone. She heard someone walking behind her, it was Tommy. "Hey how were you planning on getting home?" "Not sure" Jude replied. "I could drive you" he offered, "ok" was Jude's response. It started to rain… bad. Tommy put his coat on her shoulders. "Thanks" Jude smiled. "Anything for you" Tommy stated. They were staring into each other's eyes, there was an invisible force pulling them together. Finally their lips crashed together, rain was pouring down on them. It was a kiss full of passion and love.

Jamie was walking to his car and saw them, he was crushed. Just then both of them heard a voice that they each wanted to hear the least at that moment. "JUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Vick grabbed Jude by the arm and tore her away from Tommy it was not easy.


	5. Permission

Vick dragged Jude to the car and shoved her in giving Tommy a dirty look. Tommy text her cell…

Tommy: U goin' 2 B ok

Jude: yeah

Tommy: k ill see ya at da studio 2morrow

Jude: k

The next day at the studio, Jude walked in looking… well… hot. "Hey girl" Tommy greeted. "Hey Tommy" "ok Jude we could go in studio b or c its up to you" " I like studio c" "ok then lets go". They walked into studio c, when the door shut behind them they started to feel weird. Every time Jude would take a step towards Tommy his eyes would get big and he'd take 2 steps back, then Jude would look at him funny not realizing what he was doing.

Jude was walking towards the door then tripped on a wire. Tommy lunged for her, and caught her in mid air. There she was in his arms, it felt so right to both of them. Tommy was leaning down to kiss her, she closed her eyes and lifted her head up to kiss him. Their lips met, Jude placed her arms around his neck. Tommy pulled Jude up closer to him, so he could deepen the kiss. Jude pulled herself even closer deepening the kiss even more than before. Suddenly Tommy pulled away gasping for breath. "What is it?" Jude asked confused. " I- I would feel better if you were older or even if I knew your parents were ok with this" "like their permission?" "Yeah and judging your mom's actions yesterday I highly doubt she's going to give me permission of any sort to do anything with you let alone date you".

Jude let go of him and took a step back. "Will you at least come and talk to them with me?" she inquired. "My dad's over there right now, its not often that you're going to get them in the same building" Tommy sighed and agreed, "ok". Jude smiled and took his hand in hers. As they were walking out the door Tommy shouted " I'M TAKING JUDE TO LUNCH BE BACK IN A BIT!" They walked to his infamous viper hand in hand.

They arrived at Jude's house and Stuart opened the door and let them in. " So what do you guys want?" Stuart asked after the 4 of them were seated at the table. "Well," Tommy began, "I really like your daughter" Vick's face looked like a prune, "I can tell" she said dryly. Tommy continued " we wanted to start dating but I wouldn't without both of your permissions." Vick's expression didn't change. Stuart smiled, "I-" Stuart began but Vick cut him off "Stuart I need to talk to you alone".

Stuart and Vick walked into a separate room. " What?" Stuart asked. "Before you make a decision like that can you have the courtesy to talk to me first?" "Ok, ok I'm sorry! What's your problem with them dating? Tommy takes good care of her" "maybe but you should see the way they kiss!" "That's just their way of expressing how they feel! Words can't say everything!" "That's exactly what I'm saying! I don't want them to have sex! Jude is too young for him!" "Just let them date tell Tommy no sex I'm sure he'll listen, he's a nice guy and really cares for our daughter!" "What if he doesn't listen?" "We can figure something out if that happens!" "Fine, but id like to talk about it with Jude first" "JUDE!" Stuart yelled. "YEAH?" Jude answered. "COME IN HERE YOUR MOM AND I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Jude entered the room.

A little while later Jude walked out with a sad expression plastered on her face. "Come on Tommy we have to get back to the studio" she sad softly.


	6. Fucking Tabloids

Tommy and Jude walked to his viper; Jude leaned in and kissed him softly while grinning. Tommy smiled too, "wait, what's going on?" he asked. "We are dating" supplied Jude grinning. "I had you going there for a while" she laughed. Tommy just shook his head and put on a bigger grin. Jude's cell rang…

Jude: hello?

Jamie: hello Jude this is Jamie

Jude: hey Jamie is something wrong? You sound upset about something?

Jamie: oh its nothing really except that you didn't even have the decency to call and tell me your dating Little Tommy Q_ best friend_

Jude: Jamie! How-

Jamie: how do I know your dating? I'll tell you

I saw you two sucking the life out of each other last night after your party

Your all over the fucking tabloids

I just recently saw you kissing him let's say like hhhmmmm 53 seconds ago!

Jude: wait! Did you say tabloids?

Jamie: yes, fucking tabloids

Jude: omg I have to go ill call you back later sorry Jamie bye

Jude hung up the phone

"Tommy, we have a little problem"

Sorry its short guys I'm not getting a lot of replies sssssoooooooo… no inspiration…. Or excitement… or desire to write.


	7. Ssooo

Just want to say a big thanks to everyone that r'ed & r'ed! Lol that looks weird

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

"What?" Tommy asked alarmed. "Uh, our little walk to g major yesterday didn't escape the tabloids" "shit!" Tommy pounded his head against the steering wheel. " I know…" "No, Jude you don't!" "What's the matter with you?" "Sorry, I was just hoping to keep this from G" he sighed. "It's ok," she said softly. "No, it's not, I totally freaked I'm sorry" "Don't worry about it, come on we should get back to the studio we have to face them sometime." "Jude?" "Yeah?" "Did you want to keep this secret?" "Everyone's going to find out anyway why bother?" "Yeah, lets go"

As soon as they entered E.J. ran up to them. "G is pissed! She wants you in her office NOW!" "Both of us?" asked Jude. "Yes, the both of you!" Tommy took Jude's hand and led her towards G's office. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she screamed holding up the tabloid. Tommy gripped Jude's hand tighter "uh, that was us taking a walk." "OH REALLY? IS THAT ALL YOU WERE DOING?" she hollered pointing to the picture of Jude on top of Tommy smiling. "We were just fooling around G calm down!" "Yeah well what were you doing during your lunch break? And what are you doing now?" said G heatedly pointing at their interlocked fingers. Tommy started to talk 'Uh-" but of course cut off by Jude. "We went to my house-" "YOU DID WHAT?" "G CALM DOWN! We went to go talk to her parents… I wanted their permission to date her… and I got it." Tommy said slowly "so…" began G, "yeah, Jude and I are dating" finished Tommy. "Well… I guess if her parents are ok with it…" "ok so we'll see you later G" waved Tommy as they walked out of the door. G stood there kinda… shocked.

"Ssooo…" Tommy began a little while later, " Your sweet seventeenth is coming up…" "Yeah what about it?" asked Jude.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Sorry it's short today I need to get off the computer b4 my parents get home or they'll kick my ass. I've been on all day.


	8. What Are They Doing Upstairs?

"Well uh, did you want to do something?" Tommy asked. "Yeah" smiled Jude "what did you have in mind?" "Well… did you want to go clubbing?" "What?" Jude exclaimed alarmed "clubbing?" "Yeah…" Tommy responded a little nervous. "Don't you remember Tommy? I'm 16 well id be 17 but still…" "your Jude Harrison!" he laughed "you could get in anywhere!" Jude smiled, "I'd love to"

"So did you want to do something tonight?" inquired Jude. "Sure" smiled Tommy _"Things are going great, OK, I know it's been like an hour but still"_ Jude thought. "Can we go to your place?" asked Jude. "Yeah, you pick the movie and ill go get some Chinese" answered Tommy. "Perfect, I'll meet you there." Jude got up to leave, "Wait!" said Tommy. He tossed her a key, Jude looked at him questionably. "Just in case you get there before me and if you need a place to crash and I'm not home or something" "You mean you want me to keep it?" Jude questioned. "Yeah, why not?" "I don't know, I always thought having somebody's house key was really special." She stated. "Well it is, but then again so are you," said Tommy while Jude blushed.

A little while later Tommy and Jude left, Tommy in his viper and Jude in her dad's new Mustang. They pulled up to Tommy's house at the same time. "I can't believe your dad lets you drive that thing" Tommy smirked. Jude ignored the comment, "Seriously Harrison what did you give that guy that gave you your license!" Tommy laughed. "My virginity" now it was Jude's turn to smirk. "What?" Tommy exclaimed. Jude laughed, "I'm only kidding" Tommy shocked expression faded into a look of relief.

They went into his house and up to Tommy's room. They plopped onto his bed. They started the movie and dug into the lomain. Every once in a while Jude or Tommy would feed one another (like lady and the tramp). In a little while they started to kiss, things started to get heavy. The doorbell rang from downstairs. "Stay here I'll get it," said Tommy.

He went downstairs and opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Har- I mean uuhhhh…" "Ms. Roster (made up) now," said Vick "Right, Ms. Roster" said Tommy. "Is Jude here by any chance?" "Uh yeah she's upstairs, I'll go get her!" "No, that's OK I'll get her" responded Vick. "OK, upstairs, first room to your left" directed Tommy. "Thanks" said Vick a little heatedly _"What are they doing upstairs?"_


	9. Ballet Pink

Just wanted to let you guys know when its just plain Italics they're thinking and when it's bold and Italics they are saying the word/phrase but emphasizing it. And if it's italicized and underlined _I'm_ saying it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Vick walked upstairs, actually more like stomped/ran up the steps. She threw open the door…

Jude: Hey Tommy who was at the do- mom!

Vick: Jude what are you doing in Tommy's bed?

Jude: I- **_we_** were watching a movie (said while pointing to the frozen screen)

Jude: _Thank God Tommy paused the movie!_

Vick: **_Oh really? Is that all?_**

Jude: YES!

Vick: I'm having trouble believing that!

Jude: **_Why?_**

Vick: Although I like the shimmer lip-gloss on Tommy, it **_really_** wasn't his color. What was it? Hhmmm… ballet pink? **_Your _**favorite and the color you just happen to be wearing **_now!_**

The color drained from Jude's face.

Vick: Do you think I'm stupid Jude?

Jude: yeah (she mumbled)

Vick: **_Excuse me?_**

Jude: nothing (she said quickly)

Vick: That's what I thought! (She snapped)

Vick: Come on! We're leaving!

Jude: But the movie isn't even half way over! (She protested)

Vick: I-don't-care!

Vick grabbed Jude's arm and dragged her out of the room. She pushed Jude in front of her. Jude started to reluctantly walk down the stairs. Jude's foot slipped, she somersaulted down the steps. Tommy immediately lunged for her after he heard her thump on the floor. Her hands went to her ankle as fast as she could make them she flinched in pain as her fingers reached it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I changed the format let me know what you think!


	10. Long Time, No See

Tommy: Can you move it? (Points toward ankle)

Jude shakes her head afraid that if she opens her mouth she'll begin to cry. Tommy picks her up one arm below her knees and the other across her upper back. She put her arms around his neck, but she wasn't worried he would drop her; she trusted him completely.

Tommy: We should take your car or the mustang so she can lie across the back seat. (Said to Vick)

Vick: sigh Lets take my car.

Tommy walked out the door towards the car. Vick opened the car door and Tommy placed Jude gently in the back seat. Vick plopped down on the driver's side while Tommy climbed in next to her.

They arrived at the hospitable in no time. Tommy picked Jude up like before and carried her into the ER. In a little while the doctor came out.

Doc: Jude's going to be OK, she's broken her ankle. Some nurses are putting her in a cast right now. We're going to give her some crutches to walk with. Other than that she should be fine. I suggest she takes a couple days off from school and work, but Jude says she needs to work on a song. So maybe someone could go to the house and work with her instead of having her go to the studio.

Vick sighed then looked at Tommy.

Vick: That should work

Tommy: I could come and work with her tomorrow if that's OK? (Said to Vick)

Vick: Yeah that's fine (said reluctantly)

Doc: Good all settled! My daughter just loves Jude! She's got a great voice!

Tommy and Vick both smiled and nodded in agreement.

Doc: Jude should be out in a minute.

Vick: OK thanks

A little while later Jude hobbled over to Tommy and Vick. Tommy smiled, and picked her up again, Jude smiled also.

Jude: Why thank-you Mr. Quincy

Tommy: Anytime Girl, anytime

They got in the car and drove back to Tommy's house. He got out of the car and they drove away. Tommy tried to open his door.

Tommy: _shit! I locked myself out!_

Tommy dialed Jude's cell number.

Jude: Hello?

Tommy: Hey Girl can you guys come back?

Jude: Why what's wrong?

Tommy: I kind of locked myself out.

Jude laughed and asked her mom to turn around.

Vick: Why?

Jude: He locked himself out.

Vick: What can we do about it?

Jude: He gave me a key (said nervously)

Vick sighed and turned the car around.

Vick: A house key is a big deal Jude

Jude: Yeah I know… It's a long story.

Vick: whatever I don't even care

They arrived in Tommy's driveway, Jude jumped out of the car. Tommy smiled at her as she ran towards him with a key in her hand. Another car pulled up the driveway. A tall, dirty blonde woman stepped out. She had a micro mini on with this little cami and big, black sunglasses. The woman ran up to Tommy and hugged him. Tommy smiled.

Tommy: Long time, no see

Woman: ha, ha very funny

Jude: I should go my mom's waiting

Tommy: oh! Jude, Maddie, Maddie, Jude (said pointing from girl to girl)

Maddie: Hi Jude nice to meet you

Jude: You too

Jude leaned towards Tommy and kissed him.

Jude: bye Tommy, bye Maddie

Jude ran to her mom's car and told her that she would take the mustang. Jude and Vick drove away while Tommy and Maddie walked into his house. Jude felt nervous she didn't trust this Maddie chick even though she did seem genuinely trustworthy… wait that didn't make sense… maybe it was Tommy she didn't trust?


	11. Lucky

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post. I've just been having some family issues lately and stuff. Lets just say I relate to Jude in a lot of ways. Lolz… It's 2-o clock in the morning. Jude's freaking out. She's worried about Tommy and Maddie. 

Jude: _Okay that's it I can't take it anymore I have to see what they're doing. If I'm lucky it won't be each other._

Jude quickly pulled a hoody over her T-shirt. She grabbed her key to Tommy's house and stuffed it in her pocket. She threw on some Chuck Taylor's and silently walked out the front door. She started the mustang as quietly as possible and drove away.

Jude hobbled up the steps to Tommy's house (she hadn't bothered to take her crutches) and unlocked the door with her key. She took a deep breath and walked into the house. There was Tommy on the couch, sleeping like a baby. She looked to her right and there was Maddie curled up in a chair hugging a big bowl of popcorn. Some weird movie was playing on the television. Tommy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door opening. Jude froze, not knowing what else to do. Tommy's eyes found the intruder.

Tommy: Jude?

Silent tears started coming down Jude's face.

Jude: _Oh great! Here I am at like 2 in the morning expecting to walk in on whore bag and Tommy doing the nasty, but they just fell asleep watching a movie. Now Tommy's going to think he has some paranoid freak for a girl friend! I'll be lucky if he doesn't break up with me right now!_

Tommy: Jude, what's wrong?

Jude just stood there paralyzed. He was about to find out she didn't trust him. That's definitely not good in a relationship.

Tommy realized what was going on.

Tommy: Oh Jude…

Jude's tears fell faster. Tommy got up and started walked towards her. She didn't budge. He embraced her in his strong arms. She buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her back caressing her.

Tommy: Ssshhh… it's okay.

Jude: I'm sorry. (Said while bringing her head up to face Tommy)

Tommy: For what? You didn't do anything wrong you were just worried. It's okay.

Jude started to calm down. Tommy leaned down and kissed her gently.

Jude: I should go I-

Tommy: Jude it's 2 in the morning a pretty girl like you shouldn't be driving around, especially with that ankle. Just stay the night it's not that big a deal. We can call your mom in the morning.

Tommy led Jude over to the couch and set her down. He lay next to her and held her in his arms. Maddie's face slid into the popcorn bowl. Jude couldn't help smiling. Tommy kissed her neck gently and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
